Many cases of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) could be avoided if the known sleep situations linked to SIDS could be detected and corrected way early before suffocation and/or apnea occurs. Prone sleep position and covering of the head by bedding are two most important environmental risk factors for SIDS. The infant Sleep Environment Monitoring System (SEMS) is designed to detect these conditions that lead to changes in key parameters signaling the onset of the complex pathophysiologic processes for SIDS. The SEMS is a wireless local and remote monitoring system that consists of three components: an Infant Module (IM), a Local Gateway, and a Remote Monitoring Server. The IM transmits signals wirelessly to a local gateway device by the crib, which processes the signals and sends results via the Internet to a secure remote monitoring server. The IM will be attached to the baby's clothing with a small area of skin contact at the suprasternal notch. Four sensors will be placed in the IM to monitor important sleep environmental changes which are early precursors for SIDS. The SEMS sensor package includes accelerometers for sleep position, an optical CO2 microsensor, a thermistor for temperature, and an acoustic sensor for airway flow. Sleep position - Avoiding prone sleep position is the most important way to prevent SIDS. Carbon dioxide and Temperature - In clinically significant head-covering episodes, CO2 accumulates and body temperature rises, leading to CO2 rebreathing, heat stress and ultimately respiratory suppression and apnea. Airway flow - A decreased of airway acoustic signals can be detected before suffocation and apnea occur. In the Phase I study we aim to develop and validate all 4 sensors used in the IM. The unique collaboration between Intelligent Optical Systems, the Los Angeles Biomedical Research Institute at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center, and the Electrical and Computer Engineering Department of the University of California Irvine formed to carry out this project is imminently qualified to take it from Phase I proof of principal through final product development and clinical testing. A patent application for this approach has been filed. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will develop an easy-to-use monitor to help prevent crib death (sudden infant death syndrome, or SIDS), which causes the painful loss of a baby in 2,500 American families each year. The infant Sleep Environment Monitoring System (SEMS), developed by a team of medical researchers, sensor scientists, and electronic engineers, will use a miniaturized sensor package to measure critical sleep parameters, including sleep position, carbon dioxide, temperature, and breathing sounds. The SEMS will focus on sleep position and head covering by bedding -- the two most important risk factors in an infant's sleep environment that can be recognized and corrected by parents to prevent SIDS.